


It Happened In The Priory.

by AliTheHierophant



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, I promise this one has a plot, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheHierophant/pseuds/AliTheHierophant
Summary: This anatomy lesson became more practical than intended.





	It Happened In The Priory.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this work self-indulgent? Absolutely. Do I feel shame? Hell no.  
> Enjoy.

Elisa had chosen the Priory because she had hoped it would be a quiet rest from her usually hectic life. She had never been so wrong.

For the most part, it was easy jobs that required no bigger effort, other than finding artifacts in crumbled temples, or assisting villages from other races to fix whatever conflict they had at the time. She found these jobs entertaining, a welcome distraction from the eternal storm in her head. It was the Research work that made her shudder and crumble into a full mental breakdown. After all, the quiet of the Priory, the lack of outside stimuli, and her natural ability to multitask only served to make her re-live scenarios that she could only hope to forget one day.

Her favourite jobs, however, were the escort jobs: On occasion, some important visitors would come to the Priory and require an escort to take them back to Lion's Arch, or further down Lornar's Pass and as far down the Shiverpeaks as they could imagine. She was always eager to join them in their travels, hear their stories, and learn from them. It made the days easier to manage and more exciting.

The Priory had been hectic for the past week: News had arrived of a new race emerging from some place south from Caledon Forest, a humanoid species referred to as Sylvari. Elisa had watched her colleagues at the Priory running up and down the Library to write extensive reports on the matter, setting up a special party that would reach out to them for research, and rumours of one of them coming directly to their facilites so they could have a conversation had reached Elisa's ears as well. She sat quietly through it all, until Magister Gilius, a large charr with tabby fur, approached her.

"Scholar," he called her, on a particularly quiet night after everyone sitting nearby had gone to bed. "Are you currently working on anything important?"

Elisa looked down at her latest research on the Jade Wind. "Can't say that I am, no." She admitted, closing the book. "Good evening to you too, Magister. Is there something wrong?"

The Magister chuckled and shook his massive head. "No, not at all. Say, I don't know what you have heard about the matter, but-" He lowered his voice as he sat down, looking around to make sure nobody else could listen. "As it turns out, one of the firstborn sylvari- you've heard of those, yes? - One of them has agreed to come pay us a visit. It appears he's the very first one to have come out of the pod." The Magister grinned crookedly. "We do need an escort for him to get here from Bloodtide Coast. But... Well, we need someone discreet."

Elisa tilted her head. "Discreet?" She echoed. "Why is that?"

Gilius shook his head and cleared his throat. "You see, there's been some... Conflict. Between them and the Inquest."

Elisa gasped. "Ah, I see what you mean now." She tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear. "You need a more neutral party, in a way. Yes?"

Gilius smiled and nodded, his ears flopping a bit around his head. "Indeed. You are quick, scholar Sangtour." He scoffed. "I couldn't get others to catch on that as fast. Yes, we need a neutral party without asura, or else he won't come."  
Elisa nodded. "Noted. Is there anything else I should know about him? Where are we meeting? And when?"

 "Slow down. You will meet him at Stonescatter Wash, which is south from here." Gilius stretched back and sighed. "Shouldn't take you more than a few hours to get here."

Elisa arched an eyebrow at him. "Stonescatter? Wouldn't it be easier if he just walked in through Lion's Arch?"

 “It would- if he was coming directly from Caledon. But as it turns out, he was in Orr- no, I don’t know why.” He added, as Elisa opened her mouth to ask the obvious question. 

Elisa said nothing more and shrugged. “Sounds Good then. Count me in.”

* * *

The welcoming party had turned out to be herself and two norn; a young Scholar named Gunnr and his brother, Soladar. Elisa could hardly tell them apart, but she was content with referring to them as Tall One and Tall Two. They didn’t seem to mind. 

“How long until he gets here?” Tall One - Gunnr - asked. Elisa groaned and got on her feet, dumping her greatsword on the ground with a soft thud.

“For the last fucking time," She began to say in a soft whisper. "He will get here when he gets here, all right?” Her voice became progressively louder as she spoke. “If we have to wait here a whole ass week, our orders are to wait for him to arrive and wait is what we are doing, understood?” By the end she was almost roaring, her fists clenched at her sides as her two companions cowered. Gunnr's eyes drifted behind her and someone behind her cleared their throat.

Elisa turned around slowly and spotted three humanoid figures, roughly the same height as her except for the middle figure. Slender, with delicate features, their entire bodies made of some plant matter. Their heads were beautifully decorated with foliage, shaped as hair; one of them had branches that shot up in intricate patterns, their skin a dark shade of grey with an orange glow that subtly enhanced the features of their body. The one in the middle was a dark shade of green with a violet glow, taller than the other two at almost six feet tall, the leaves on their head shaped much like a cabbage and their eyes golden as honey. Elisa held back a small giggle. The last one, the smaller of them, was a pale white, but their unusual clothing was a vibrant forest green. Their leaves framed their face beautifully, reminding Elisa of a little houseplant. She smiled at them all.

They bowed lightly as a greeting. "I assume you are from the Durmand Priory, is that right?" The one in the middle asked, looking at her with a curious smile. His voice was soft as velvet and clear, an unexpected sort of elegance dripping from every word as he spoke. Elisa nodded and brought her fist to her chest, then bowed, like they had taught her.

"Indeed. I am Arcanist Delilah Sangtour. These are my colleagues, Gunnr and Soladar Kriemhildsson." The two norn bowed at them as well.

The sylvari smiled. "I am delighted to make your acquaintance. I am Trahearne, Firstborn of the Sylvari. These," he motioned for the other sylvari with him. "Are my sisters, Faolain and Caithe."  
They both nodded at Elisa, who smiled shyly. "Pardon my outburst," She replied, blushing. "You will come to learn how... Eager we all are to meet your kin. I had understood we were only expecting one visitor- should I send word that we have two more guests...?"  
Trahearne chuckled softly. "No need, Arcanist Sangtour. My sisters only came to keep me company. They have other plans ahead."  
Faolain- the one with the branches- scoffed. "You mean you didn't want us to come with you. There's a difference." 

Caithe glanced sideways at her, and then sighed. "No matter, Arcanist. Thank you for your hospitality," She bowed again. "We must be on our way. Thank you for receiving us, and we shall meet again. May the stars guide you."  
Elisa, Gunnr and Soladar all bowed back. "Pleasure to meet you. We shall meet again."

After they left, Elisa turned to look at Trahearne again, carefully studying his physique. His body armour seemed to be made of a combination of leaves, vines and bark, yet Elisa couldn't see wether if it was part of his body or just something crafted from an external source. She caught herself staring at his arms and quickly looked away. "So, Trahearne," she said, motioning for the path. "Shall we head for the Priory? This shouldn't take us more than a few hours."

Trahearne nodded. "Please, lead the way."

 

Stonescatter was not covered in snow like most of Lornar's Pass. A chill could be felt blowing south from the Shiverpeaks, yet not enough to make her or the norn shiver. She had discovered while living in the Priory that she had a seemingly natural resistance to the cold, which was advantageous for her. As they began walking into the snow, she heard Trahearne gasp and make cooing noises at the landscape ahead of them.

Elisa chuckled and turned to look at him. "And this is nothing. Wait until you get to Frostgorge Sound- there's some sort of boats that have been built within icebergs."

Trahearne's eyes widened. "Really? That sounds impressive. I must see that some day."

Elisa smiled fondly at him. They continued walking in silence for a few more minutes, occasionally pausing so that he could admire the view or gather berries and other various objects. His glow, Elisa noted, had shifted from the soft shade of violet to a dull blue, almost white. 

It was not until she went to ask him another question that she realised he was shivering. 

"Trahearne?" she asked, reaching to touch his arm. The surface felt unnaturally cold, much like frozen meat, and she frowned. "Trahearne, are you all right?"

He looked at her and squinted. "All right?" He repeated, his speech slurred and his voice barely a whisper. "Am I... I am... I don't know- What was the question?"

Elisa felt her heart skip a beat. "Gunnr, stop!" She called out. Gunnr turned on his heel and walked back to them, covering the distance in two long steps.

"What's the matter, Arcanist?" he asked. Elisa motioned for Trahearne.

"Something's wrong." Elisa grabbed his face with both hands and suppressed a gasp: his face felt as cold as the snow under her feet. "Trahearne, do you know where we are?"

Trahearne blinked a few times, and shrugged. "Snow?" he offered. "Somewhere with... Snow?"

His speech was too slurred and his body was shaking so hard it was making Elisa shiver too. Or perhaps she was shivering from sheer anxiety. She looked around and spotted the Priory in the distance. As she turned back to face him again, however, she almost fell backwards as his body slumped against hers.

"Fuck- Gunnr, help-" She said in a strangled voice, holding him tight to avoid dropping him and staggering backwards. Gunnr quickly reached to grab him by the waist and hoisted him back up with ease. "Hold him still, let me see if I can make him respond." 

Elisa cupped his face with one hand and waved her other hand over his face. "Trahearne, can you hear me?" She asked, watching as his eyes lost focus. "Trahearne- Trahearne!"

His breathing was shallow and fast. Elisa felt an unnatural chill run down her spine and she took a deep breath, closing her eyes briefly.

_Think,_ she told herself,  _what are his symptoms? What do we do?_

"Gunnr," she said, opening her eyes. "I need you to take him to the Priory- quickly, now. I will follow right behind. Soladar!" She turned to look at her other companion, who seemed ready to take action. "We are running. I think he's getting hypothermia. Let's go, now!"

They both nodded at her and Gunnr picked Trahearne up from the ground like a sack of potatoes, hoisting him over his shoulder, then turned on his heel and ran for the last segment before the Priory. As they arrived, winded and panting heavily, Elisa noted- with dull panic - that Trahearne had passed out in Gunnr's arms. "Bring him to my room- this way." She indicated, making way through the eager crowd that kept asking her the same questions, over and over again. "What happened?", "Is he all right?", "What's going on?"

"I will explain later- Make way, make way!"

As they reached her room, Gunnr placed him gently on the bed, dropping Trahearne's belongings on the desk. "What do you need, Arcanist?" He asked, straightening up. Elisa cast a small flame on the fireplace and a fire began burning immediately, then she turned to look at him. 

"Blankets, Gunnr. Bring me at least five more, please." She asked, removing her gloves to work more easily. She turned around to look at her patient again and inhaled deeply.

The scent of lavender and pinewood struck her immediately, and for a moment she stopped, dazed. "What-" She began to say, realising the smell was coming from Trahearne himself. She chuckled quietly. "Can you get any more dreamy?" She murmured softly, kneeling by him and reaching to remove the weapons he was carrying. Trahearne groaned.

"Wh- where am I..." He mumbled, groggily looking around. Elisa hushed him and rested her hand on his chest.

"You're in the Priory. You are safe." She stated, quietly praying to the gods that she was right. "You were getting hypothermia from the cold. I need to strip you down so you can warm up faster- can I remove your... Uh... armor?"

Trahearne took his time to respond, and when he did, his voice sounded steadier. "Y-yes... You may. Um... Just tug on it- it doesn't hurt."

Elisa nodded. As soon as she plucked the first piece of bark from his chest, the door opened and Gunnr barged in with a mountain of blankets in his arms.

"Arcanist, I brought you ten more blankets. Will this suffice?"

Elisa chuckled and nodded, motioning for the desk. "Leave them there. You are dismissed now, scholar. Please close the door."

Gunnr did as told and left with a small bow. Elisa carried on, methodically removing every bit of the strange armour that Trahearne was wearing.

"By the Six, the Arcanists here are going to have a field day when they get to talk to you." She mumbled halfway through, carefully looking at the now blackened and shriveled leaves that were covering his feet. Something caught her eye and she did a double take. "Your feet glow, too?!"

Trahearne mumbled something she couldn't quite get and she snapped back to her job. She got up and brought a bundle of blankets, carefully placing them on top of his body. "Here," She cooed. "You should start feeling better soon."

Trahearne groaned and shifted. Elisa reached to touch his face again and felt it too cold for her taste, a deep frown showing on her face. She mentally reviewed all she had learned about hypothermia, wondering what all could apply to this plant-based man, and what couldn't. 

_Might as well start scratching things off of the list,_ she told herself with a shrug. She left her own weapons on the desk and reached up to begin undoing the buttons on her robes.

Trahearne let out a soft moan and a shiver as Elisa scooted under the blankets, wearing nothing but her undergarments, and she curled up against his back. She wrapped her arms gently around his torso and pressed her warm body against his own.

"Wh... What are you doing...?" Trahearne mumbled.

"The heat from my body will transfer to yours..." She began to say, resting her head on the pillow behind him. "And it will warm you up faster than if I just leave you like that."

Trahearne hummed in dull acknowledgement. For the longest time, nobody spoke, and Elisa kept stroking his torso slowly, quietly contemplating the alternative of wrapping her legs around him as well. She quickly dismissed the thought and instead focused on whatever else could come to mind.

"I didn't realise until now that you have a scent." She noted softly, feeling the heat slowly build up under the heavy blankets, relief flooding her body as she noticed he had stopped shivering as hard as he had been.

"We all do. You have a scent too, Arcanist." His voice was barely a whisper, but in the solitude of her room, she could hear him loud and clear.

"Do I, now?" She asked, amused. "And what do I smell like, according to you, Firstborn?"

"Hm. You smell like..." Trahearne inhaled deeply. "Like roses, and vanilla."

Elisa blushed and giggled. "Do I, really?" she whispered back. Trahearne only nodded.

"It's... Getting warm in here." He noted after another pause. Elisa pulled away from him, just enough to give him personal space again- as much as she could, considering they were both in the same bed.

"It should be. You did get hypothermia, and you're recovering heat. I can't remove the heat for now, you need to warm up and stabilize yourself." She replied, resting her hand lightly on his waist as a reassurance. Trahearne shifted and squirmed until he was facing her.

"Oh. Hello there." He said nonchalantly, smiling. His glow had shifted back to the dull violet.  
Elisa grinned back. "Hello."  
Trahearne looked around. "Is this the Priory?" He asked, blinking. Elisa chuckled and shook her head.  
“Not all of it, no. There's more outside. I will show you- after we get you some warmer clothes."  
Trahearne frowned. "Clothes? I don't- I don't want clothes. I'm good with my armour."  
Elisa raised an eyebrow at him. "No, you're not. It wasn't protective enough."  
"I didn't think I would need to be warm at all times!"  
She chuckled. "Fine, I will grant you that. Still, you might want to get at least a cloak so you can walk around without becoming an ice shard."

Trahearne chuckled along.  
"Is... Does it hurt if I pluck a leaf off of your head?" She asked softly. Trahearne shook his head, reaching up and removing one. He then handed it to her.  
"Here. It's... I've been told it's much like human hair in terms of pain. It does not hurt."  
Elisa studied the leaf carefully. The pattern was unique and beautiful. She smelled it lightly and felt the lavender scent again.  
"Thank you." She replied softly. She carefully sat up and placed it on her desk, then curled back under the blankets. "Are you feeling better?"  
Trahearne nodded. "Much better. Thank you, Arcanist Delilah."  
Elisa blushed and looked down. "Elisa." She corrected him. "You can call me Elisa- just between you and me, though."  
Trahearne tilted his head. "Your name is not Delilah?"

She shook her head.

"Elisa, then." He repeated, smiling. "I like that name too."  
She blushed. "Me too. But I prefer using the alias. It's... Easier."

Trahearne frowned but said nothing more.

Another pause. Elisa observed his dark green skin, covered with the violet glow, and slowly reached to touch his face.  
"May I?" She asked, her fingers hovering over his skin. Trahearne nodded.  
As she ran her fingers over his face, she felt the little bumps that framed it, firm under her fingertips. She ran her fingers through the leaves on his head and down his neck, quietly exploring every groove, crevice and bump on his unique shape.

"You sylvari are so... Fascinating." She admitted, running her hand down his arm and resting it at his hip. Trahearne's glow shifted again, this time to a soft pink. "Does the glow change with your emotions?" She added, giggling.

Trahearne nodded. "It does. It's... Not very helpful when we try to lie." He added, chuckling. “Not that I do it often.”

"And... Well, this one will be odd but... Do you have genitalia? I mean sylvari in general." Elisa added, blushing a deep shade of red as the words left her mouth. Trahearne's glow intensified and he nodded.

He was now looking anywhere but Elisa's face. "If... If you bring your hand about three inches down, you will be able to find out yourself."

Elisa's eyes widened and she froze. "I- Is that- are you offering?" She stammered. Before she could move or do anything else, Trahearne slowly shifted again and turned until he was on his back, Elisa's hand sliding along his hip and coming to rest directly above his crotch. Elisa blushed a darker shade of red.

"I um- Okay then." She mumbled, slowly moving her hand until she felt an odd bump. Trahearne shuddered. "Shit- sorry, did that hurt you?"

Trahearne shook his head. Elisa inhaled sharply and touched the bump again. There was a small cluster of what felt like a softer flesh, similar to an overly ripe fruit, with a small opening right in the middle. When her fingers brushed delicately against the tender flesh, something hard poked out, pushing it's way through the slit until a fully formed, hard shaft was in her hand. Elisa gasped and pulled away.

"I'm- wow, I'm sorry, that was invasive-"

"No, it's all right." Trahearne quickly replied, looking at her reassuringly. "You can- I mean, if you want to- you can continue..."

His whole body seemed relaxed under the blankets. He rested his hands on his chest and was breathing evenly, watching her carefully as she half sat up to explore his body with her trembling hand. She pulled away all the same, biting her lip.

"No, it's... It's not adequate. We only met today." She replied, taking a deep breath. she lay on her back as well and rested her hands on her belly. Trahearne frowned, then focused his sight on her ribs.

"Oh. I didn't realise your skin had... Paintings. Are those like the ones Norn people wear?" He asked, pointing at the tattoo resting right under her breasts. Elisa looked down, then back at him and sighed.

"In a way, yes. These tattoos all have... Meanings, for me." She explained, faintly running her fingers over her decorated ribcage. "This one, for example, is a family crest." She added.

Trahearne nodded. "I'm wondering- do they feel any different from your... Let's say your regular skin?" He asked, tilting his head. Elisa shrugged.

"You can find out yourself." She offered, laying back down, her face a soft shade of pink, shooting a side-glance at him. Trahearne flashed a shy smile at her.

His hand rubbed her skin gently, so much so that for a second Elisa wondered if she had imagined it. But as his hand travelled down her abdomen to rest on her belly, she shivered at his feathery touch.

"Oh-" she gasped involuntarily, feeling now his hand resting right at the edge of her underwear. Trahearne paused.

"Sorry, I didn't- I didn't mean to hurt you." He quickly moved his hand away.

Elisa's hand shot out and grabbed his, stopping it. She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Don't pull away." She murmured. Trahearne raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure, Elisa?" He whispered back.

Elisa nodded. She pulled his hand gently and placed it on the tiny mound between her legs. "An eye... For an eye." She replied with a sigh, his now warm hand resting pleasantly against her crotch.

Trahearne was now glowing red, and he swallowed hard. "This means a lot to you, doesn't it?" He asked quietly, not moving a single muscle in his body. Elisa made a dismissive noise.

"I- well, I don't... I can't say it does but... It's different, I guess." She stuttered, stumbling over her words. "I've... I've had men touch me before. Several. But they are never this... Careful."

Trahearne squinted. "Is... Is there something else that happens with this?" He asked slowly, carefully pressing on her crotch and moving his hand in a slow, gentle circle. 

Elisa bit her lower lip, suppressing a moan. "It- Ah, gods- It depends on how far the people involved w-want... To take it." She replied, gasping in between her words. Her legs involuntarily spread out, granting him more access to her not-surprisingly wet crotch.

Trahearne clearly noticed this, for he pulled away entirely and looked at his hand. "I- why does it feel wet there?" He asked, tilting his head and staring at his fingers. Elisa laughed breathily.

"It's- well I don't know how it works for others but- for humans it's a- oh, gods- a normal reaction, you see." She explained, panting. Trahearne looked at her, then back at his hand.

"Is it bad?"

"No- quite on the contrary."

"Do you want me to continue?"

Elisa pondered the offer for a moment, as she tried to take a deep breath to stabilise her racing heart. "I..." She swallowed hard and tried again. "I want you to be comfortable, Trahearne." She finally stated, sitting up to be face to face with him.

Trahearne smiled. "Comfortable?" He looked around the room, the fire burning pleasantly and the blankets wrapped around them like a nest. "I could not be more comfortable if I wanted to. I'm-" He looked down at his hand again and cautiously sniffed his fingers. He let out a soft, delighted noise, his eyes closed and his glow changed into a vibrant shade of purple. "I'm feeling something new. I wish to explore it but... You see, if it involves you, I wouldn't want to be selfish about it- I won't pressure you to let me explore this further."

Elisa raised an eyebrow. "New feeling? What do you feel, Trahearne?" She asked, squeezing her legs together to push back the violent desire that had flared up in her core the moment she watched him smell her own scent.

"Hm. I don't know how to explain it. It's a drive- a feeling that I must be close to you, right now. Right here." He replied, his eyes fixed on hers. 

Elisa saw it before he could finish talking. His eyes, golden as honey, were afire with something deep, dark, something that was burning him to the core much like it did her own.

"Lust." She breathed out. As if pulled by an invisible thread, Elisa reached to cup his face and pulled him into a slow kiss, her eyes closing and a moan erupting from her lips. She pulled away gasping, her heart racing and her body burning.

"I- oh- Oh gods- sorry-" She sputtered out, frantic. Trahearne stared at her, eyes wide and lips parted.

"No- no, please- do it again." He half begged. Elisa was only too happy to oblige and she pulled him into another kiss, this time letting go of the wild desire that was burning her. She parted her lips and moaned against his mouth, clinging to his body as if to dear life, her tongue brushing against his lips. His tongue found her own and for just a moment that felt like an eternity, all that mattered, all that existed in this universe was Trahearne and the room surrounding them both. Elisa kissed him hungrily, running her tongue over his own and wrapping her body around himself. Without thinking, Elisa was suddenly straddling him, moaning and panting as they pulled away for breath.

"Trahearne-" she whimpered, cupping his face with both hands.

"Elisa-" He gasped back, his hands holding her back, fiercely clinging to her.

"Trahearne, take me." She tried again, her eyes fixed on his. Trahearne blinked and swallowed hard.

"I- I'm sorry-" He spluttered out. "I'm- I have never done this before. I don't know-"

Elisa felt a wicked smile form on her face. "Do you want to learn?" she offered, flashing a grin at him. Trahearne nodded eagerly.

"Please, teach me."  
Elisa smirked at him and reached down to rip her underwear out. She removed the garment holding her breasts in place and tossed the clothes aside, shifting into a more comfortable position on his lap.

"Touch me, gently,” she ordered, reaching for one of his hands and placing it on her chest. Trahearne did as told, gently massaging her breasts in a slow, circling motion.

"I want to... Do something." He whispered, leaning forward and pressing a kiss against her nipple. Elisa moaned and tilted her head backwards.

"Gods- don't stop." she begged, running her fingers delicately through his leaves. Trahearne, encouraged by the gesture, kissed and suckled on her nipple, while his other hand pulled her hips closer to himself. Elisa let out a soft moan.

"Let me- Let me do something more, Trahearne." She panted. Trahearne pulled away and looked up at her dreamily. Elisa shifted away enough to reach down, her hand bumping against his fully erect cock. The shaft had an unusual dent underneath, and some small bumps around the head, none of which stopped her from bringing herself down and wrapping her lips around the head, slowly sucking on it.

Trahearne gasped sharply and bucked his hips once, pushing the long shaft deeper into her throat. Elisa moaned around it and bobbed her head up and down, slowly at first, humming pleasantly.

Trahearne mumbled something unintelligible and moaned, clinging to the bed tightly. Elisa, encouraged by the sight, took more of his cock in her mouth, slowly making her way up and down the length of it, relishing on the unexpected fresh taste. She pulled away after a while and looked up at him.

"Ready for more?" She asked with a grin. Trahearne nodded eagerly, panting. Elisa straddled him with ease and reached down to line up his cock with her own entrance, then slowly sank down until he was fully inside her. She moaned and threw her head back.

"Oh, my gods-" she whimpered, holding on to his shoulders to stabilise herself. "You're big-"

Whatever answer Trahearne had for her was drowned beneath the moans that erupted from his mouth when Elisa started moving, slowly at first, riding him with ease. Trahearne reached up and held on to her hips tightly, almost digging his nails into her tender skin. Elisa giggled and paused.

"That- That tickles." she admitted, blushing. She rolled her hips enough to elicit a reaction from him. "Are you enjoying it then?"

Trahearne scoffed. "Y-yes, I very much am. Are you?"

Elisa chuckled and kissed him softly. "I am, I promise." she then leaned closer. "Don't be afraid to be rough. You can't hurt me."

Trahearne tilted his head, looking at her with a curious look. Elisa winked at him and kept moving her hips, achingly slowly rolling them against his crotch, making him moan once more.

"Oh- I get it-" He hissed, leaning forward and pressing his lips against her neck. He bit down on the soft flesh, hard, until Elisa moaned and whimpered his name, like a desperate prayer. He sucked on the tender skin hard, dragging his fingernails down her back. "You- you humans are quite the kinky lot-"

Elisa giggled and paused, panting softly. "Do you want to try something different?" She offered. Trahearne nodded eagerly.  
She slowly pulled away until his cock came out with a soft "pop!" and she lay down on her back.   
"Come here." She ordered, motioning for the space between her spread legs. Trahearne figured out what she meant and moved with relative ease, careful not to hurt her. Once he was comfortable, he reached down and slowly guided himself into her again, much like she had done. He let out a sigh when he hilted inside her, gasping at the amazing feeling of her warm core around his cock.   
"I can't believe it-  _you_ feel so good." He admitted, leaning down to kiss her gently.

Elisa chuckled. "Now, move your hips. Back and forth. Don't stop, no matter what. Please." She ordered, kissing him back. Trahearne nodded and thrusted once, hesitantly. Once more, slowly getting the hang of it. As he began thrusting, harder each time, Elisa began moaning, louder with every new thrust.  
"Don't stop-" she begged, her eyes closed and her lips parted in ecstasy. Trahearne was a little too happy to oblige, thrusting almost violently into her. He felt a very unique build up in his body, something hot and tender and ready to blow up, and with a restrained moan he let go, feeling a sticky, thick substance shoot out of his body and pool into her tight core. He didn't stop, however, watching her whimpering while her body bounced along with his every thrust.   
"Trahearne-!" She called out, before her entire body convulsed around him, a slow, delightful pulse around his cock as she, too, found her release. She was whimpering, and Trahearne slowed down at last, leaning down to steal another kiss.

Her face felt wet. He pulled away from her and tilted his head, reaching up to catch a tear falling down her cheek.

"Elisa?" He whispered, stopping. Elisa didn't respond, eyes closed and face in a peaceful smile, the back of her hand pressed against her forehead. "Elisa, are you alright?"

She nodded once, making a small noise close to a whimper. Another tear ran down her cheek.

"Are you crying? Did I hurt you?" Trahearne felt his heart skip a beat.

"No- no, none of that." She replied, her voice hoarse and quiet. Trahearne felt a strange impulse to cover her entire body with his own, to somehow shield her body from whatever was hurting her heart, and so he did. He carefully pulled himself out- or at least, he tried to. He realised the ridges around the head of his cock had swollen, effectively locking him in place. He grimaced and shook his head, instead settling with resting his whole body on her own, hoping he wouldn't crush her.

"Elisa, talk to me. What's wrong?" he begged softly, burying his face in her shoulder while wrapping his arms around her small waist.

"I'm... I don't... Know..." she murmured, tilting her head to press her lips against his ear. "It's... This was..."

"Disappointing?"

"No- on the contrary- I just... I'm not used to... This..." 

Trahearne looked at her with a concerned look. "Not used to this? I... thought you said you've had other men touch you before... Is this not common?"

Elisa sighed. "I don't know how to explain. Just... Be quiet, stay here. Please."

Trahearne nodded and tried to pull out again. This time his cock came out with relative ease, and he laid down next to Elisa, pulling her into a gentle embrace.

"That, I can do. I'm here."

Elisa smiled up at him. "I promise I will explain. One day."

Trahearne smiled weakly at him, suddenly overcome with exhaustion. “Oh, wow.” He murmured, stroking her back. “I feel… Tired.” He felt his eyelids heavy and his whole body strangely disjointed, as if his bones had been replaced with ooze.

Elisa chuckled and kissed him tenderly. “It’s all right. Sleep, Firstborn. I will look after you.”


End file.
